1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved fishing lure head adapted to provide a realistic appearance and having an interchangeable skirt which enables the appearance of the lure to be varied as necessary, the lure adapted to be utilized with a bait fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous different types of lures are utilized in the sport of fishing, the individual lures generally being selected because of their appearance and the effect of that appearance on a fish which is sought after. A fishing technique most often utilized involves trolling wherein a fishing line, and attached lure, is cast from a boat and the boat continues to move, pulling the lure along. The primary objective of this technique is to cause the lure to look most like a real fish. Further, the color and size of the lure are highly important factors relating to the type of fish sought after. Known in the art are numerous types of fishing lures including rigid acrylic heads and having flexible rubber skirts extending therefrom. These rubber skirts are preferably removable such that a new skirt, which determines the color and appearance of the lure, be utilized. Generally, a fishing line is passed through these lures such that the fishing hook trails from the end thereof. As a first attraction to catching the fish, bait fish are often secured to the hook which trails at the end of the fishing lure, the bait fish leaving behind a scent, blood, or pieces thereof which increase the attraction of fish to the lure. Unfortunately, when trolling, the natural movement of the lure passing through the water results in the disintegration of the bait fish secured to the hook and inevitably results in the complete loss of the bait fish from the hook. Due to this disintegration of the bait fish, trolling for extended periods of time without pulling a line and securing a new bait fish could not be achieved. For example, it is common during trolling for the bait fish to disintegrate within thirty minutes and as a result, many bait fish must be brought and used during one fishing expedition.
It would be highly advantageous to the utilization of fishing lures to enable a bait fish secured thereto to be utilized for extended periods of time, thereby minimizing the quantity of bait fish which must be utilized and maximizing the amount of time during which the lures are active and effective. The fishing lure of the present invention is designed specifically to enable this prolonged use of bait fish. The lure of the present invention is adapted to receive and protect a bait fish therein such that the bait fish will serve its intended purpose and be exposed to the water, releasing its odor, small particulates, and the like, while being protected during its passage through the water. Further, the lure of the present invention includes an interchangeable skirt to enable the colorization and appearance of a single lure to be varied as necessary.